Infidelidad
by Laura7Sakura
Summary: Karin la esposa de el joven empresario Uchiha Sasuke tiene sospechas de que le es infiel por lo que ella llama a una "amiga" para que espié a su esposo a cambio de dinero...¿Ella aceptara?, ¿como la conoce karin? Sasusaku No sasukarin Wuakala!
1. Aqui comienza todo

**Notas del fanfic:**

konichiwuaaa! =D

=D vengo con el neevo fic -infidelidad- en que **karin es loca** xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!

*********************************************************************

Karin la esposa de el joven empresario Uchiha Sasuke tiene sospechas de que le es infiel por lo que ella llama a una "amiga" para que espié a su esposo a cambio de una cantidad de dinero...¿Ella aceptara?, ¿como la conoce karin? y lo mas importante ¿quien es ella? SxS ^_^

__

*************Primer Cap "obsesión"******************

__

y ahí se encontraba ella, una pelirroja un poco descarada moviéndose por toda la sala de la gran mansión de un lado a otro muy alterada y con el teléfono en una mano...estaba indecisa, tenia que llamar! era su esposo!...no podía quedarse a altas horas de la noche en su oficina y mas cuando se había comprado un baby doll muy atrevido para "el" (N/A: si si como no -.-). La impaciente pelirroja lanzo el teléfono al piso haciendo que este mismo de rompa por el impacto...karin estaba furiosa!

-"_últimamente mi estupido marido no ha llegado a casa a dormir supuestamente por el trabajo, que mierda esta pasando aquí!...puede ser que...el me este"_

__

movió su cabeza en forma de negación no podía ser, ella era perfecta no la podía estar engañando aunque ahora que lo pensaba el tenia todo el derecho de engañarla, el la vio en cama con otro y por estupido no se ha divorciado de ella.

-"_que te importa que te este engañando karin tu solo quieres su dinero aunque del solo echo de verlo con otra le hacia sentir ¿fea?"_

__

karin grito con furia lo que hizo despertar a la señora Tina que ha trabajo en la casa de sasuke desde hace 20 años y el uchiha le tiene mucho afecto a esta.

-¿señora uchiha se encuentra usted bien?-pregunto Tina muy amable

-para nada!-grito la enfurecida pelirroja

-cálmese por favor señora uchiha...déjeme prepararle un te-dijo haciendo gestos con las manos para que se calmara

-no quiero tu puto té!

-bien con su permiso!-alzó un poco la voz la señora tina molesta por la forma que karin le hablo

a la señora Tina nunca le agrado la esposa de su "pequeño" sasuke. ella intentaba ser tolerante con karin pero ella es muy insoportable y descarada por lo que se la tiene que aguantar todos los días.

_"sino grita como loca está de mal humor"_ -dijo tina mientras subía las escaleras para ir a su habitación

karin se fue directo a la cocina por un vaso de agua para controlarse. paso por un espejo y se vio ahí...llena le lagañas y con el pelo todo despeinado si la vieran en la calle creanme no quisieran toparsela!

_"mierda...el no me puede traicionar soy simplemente perfecta, además que me importa que me engañe yo...le he engañado tanto que ni siquiera se con quien me he acostado...pero... ¿por que mierda me interesa saber si me engaña?"-_pensó la pelirroja mientras sonreía en el espejo

karin se reía de ella misma en el espejo como completa desquiciada, acaso ¿ella tenia obsesión por el pelinegro?....ella estaba segura que no amaba a sasuke, lo deseaba, pero amar nunca!

su mirada bajo a su cartera que estaba en la mesa de la cocina ella camino hacia ella y cuando la tenia en sus manos empezó a temblar, abrió la cremallera y lanzo su cartera al piso dejando caer todas sus pertenencias, con desespero agarro el crayón de labios y de lo aplico por todas su cara y mejillas; paresia una persona con problemas mentales, ahí al frente del espejo con la cara llena de crayón de labios, hacia círculos con el en sus mejillas dejando manchas rojas y lloraba mientras reía. cuando gasto todo el crayón lo lanzo contra la pared y callo de rodillas

-estoy loca-musito mientras de acostaba de posición fetal en el frío piso

y ahí lo vio, su salvación...frente a sus ojos estaba su teléfono celular, ella tenia una idea...estaba desesperada y karin sabia que ella no podría ya que siempre a sido pésima en ese oficio, pero conocía a alguien. desesperada agarro el celular en sus manos se levanto del piso y se dirigió a su habitación ahí cerro la puerta con llave y se sentó en su cama matrimonial.

-como se me ocurre llamarla a las 3:00 AM-dijo mientras tenia el celular en la oreja y miraba el reloj de la mesa

La pelirroja pensó colgar era estupido llamar a alguien que no había hablado en años y mas cuando son la 3:00 AM...

-¿si?...¿quien llama?-se escucho una voz dulce y un poco dormida

-etto...¿Sakura Haruno?-dijo la pelirroja feliz por que le contestaran

-si esa misma

-soy karin se que no hemos hablado por años pero esque ahora me urge

-¿karin?...valla es raro...pero dime que es en lo que te pueda ayudar-dijo extrañada sakura

-bien si no se me ha olvidado hace años atrás cuando terminamos la universidad nos cementantes a ino y a mí que trabajarías de espía para el gobierno.

-así es y eso es lo que trabajo

-yo...bueno quisiera reunirme mañana con tigo en la mañana para hablar cara a cara

-ummm....claro mañana tengo tiempo-dijo la dulce chica

-genial que tal si nos vemos en el strabucks que esta a la par del banco nacional a las 9.00 AM-dijo la pelirroja formando una sonrisa maligna en sus labios

-perfecto, ahí estaré, buenas madrugadas-dijo haruno bostezando

-claro gracias sakura

-no hay de que...

-"_colgó"-_pensó la pelirroja, tenia una sonrisa en sus labios, sakura la ayudaría a saber si sasuke le es infiel

fue al baño a limpiarse el maquillaje de "payaso" que se hizo hace media hora atrás y se acostó sin antes echar algunas maldiciones por haberse tropesado con la alfombra.

-----------------------------------------------------

Y hay se encontraba ella, estaba sentada en el strabucks…havia llegado 10 minutos antes de lo acordado, estaba muy emocionada estaba segura que la pelirosa aceptaría y mas con la cantidad que le daría por hacer el trabajo …

---------------------------------------------------

-Baka…baka….BAKA!!!!

-PERO QUE COÑO! Por que me despiertas teme!

-upps…lo lamento, debes de estar cansadísimo-hmp!

-¿para que me despertaste?

-mmmm….jejeje…se me olvido-dijo el hiperactivo

*mirada matadora por parte de sasuke*

-pero ya me acorde jeje, tienes una cita durante 5 minutos y vas tarde!

-TEME! Por que no me despertaste antes!!!

Sasuke salio de su oficina bajo por el elevador y salio por las grandes puertas de cristal de la empresa Uchiha...hoy tenia una reunion de negocios...

El pelinegro iba corriendo tan rápido que no se percato de una chica caminando hacia el y choco con ella.

La Joven callo sentada al piso por el impacto al igual que sasuke.

Sasuke se paro y salio corriendo sin mirar a quien había tirado

-ehhh! Baka-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la chica ya que el chico no le dio tiempo ni de abrir los ojos

Sasuke escucho que le dijo baka pero no le importaba la reunion ya había comenzado y si tardaba mas seguro no se esperaria una grata sorpresa.

-aquí la gente están tan apurados, acaso se acaba el mundo!-dijo para si misma la chica

-aaaa! Tenia que verme con karin ahora!!!-dijo para salir corriendo...

*************************************************************************

**Notas Finales: **neHh estuvo corto pero era para saber si les gustaba =3 ma;ana porgo la contii si quieren xD!


	2. Karin y los ceros

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

xD wooolazzzzz! aqui pasando un poco mmm...nuuu se xD hace tiempo que no escribo en me imagino que unos me creen muerta! xD otros solo creen que soy una peresoza que nunca escribe, pero lo que pasa es que esa pag de M***** no me abre bien =/ asi que publicare todos mis fics aqui. creo que este cap tendra una pizca de comedia y karin al final la voy a destrosar =D porque soy mala!

********************************************************************************

~~~Cap 2~~~

Pasos secos se escuchaban, el sonido de los tacones cesaron por un momento. lentamente abrió la puerta del establecimiento y ahí la vio, una mujer alta de ojos jade hermosos y grandes, piel pálida y una cabellera larga y lisa de color...Rosa?

-me da un gusto volverte a ver sakura; te he venido a llamar porque necesito de tus servicios.

-mis servicios?-musito la pelirosa con su cara interrogante

-sin mas rodeos te explicare...

sakura afirmo en se;al para que prosiguiera...

-creo que mi esposo me es infiel

Sakura solo alzo una ceja desde cuando la zorra de karin tenia esposo?...creían que sakura no lo sabia?, karin era muy famosa en la universidad por ser regalada, se acostó con todos los del sexo masculino y cuidado que con algunas lesbianas, pero no estoy segura,de lo que si estoy fue la ves que la encontro...

**Flash Back xD**

Gemidos se escuchaba por el desierto pasillo de la universidad, sakura estaba pasando por estos en ese mismo instante. ya nadie quedaba en el colegio, solo sakura que se había quedado en la biblioteca el viernes haciendo un proyecto final para su clase de medicina. Como odiaba esa clase y mas el profesor que por culpa de el es que no le gusta, el muy hijo de puta una ves se le insinuó pero no le paro bola.

sakura no sabia por que pero sus pies no respondía y fue guiada hacia donde se escuchaban los gemidos. Para su mala suerte la puerta estaba medio abierta y pudo divisar dos figuras, giro rápidamente tapándose la boca para no gritar, sabia perfecta mente quien eran ya que aunque estaba oscuro sus cuerpos se podían ver.

-''karin''-susurró con una cara se susto y de asco como podía haberse acostado con un ser tan pervertido, su maestro de medicina, claro el apodo que tenia lo decía todo, no era para sorprenderse de los actos de karin...o como le dicen ''Zorra''

**Fin Flash Back**

_-'' despues de eso me aparte un poco mas de ella, ya no le tenia confianza''_

-umm sakura me oísteis?

-h...hai, pero que piensas que haga, espiarlo?-dijo incrédula, acaso karin esa tan inútil que ni espiar a su esposo podía???

-si!

-Hmp ''Parece que si es inútil'' no creo que pueda...ya que el trabajo y...

-vamos sakura sabes que soy muy mala espiando y...bueno tu tienes los aparatos mas sofistica dos para espiar...no?

-jajaja...si eres muy Malaaaaaa espiando eso lo tengo mas que confirmado

los recuerdos de nuevo vagaron por la mente de sakura

**Flash back**

Sakura estaba en secundaria en esa época y era amiga de karin, se llevaban bien aun que no se hablaban a menudo.

y aunque ustedes no lo crean sakura y karin se conocen desde kindergarden ya que sus padres nunca las cambiaron del colegio...sakura nunca supo como era sentirse nueva.

como era de esperar se la mas inteligente y admirada de su clase sakura haruno se encontraba caminando hacia la salida, sin querer se había quedado el la clase de informática haciendo la tarea...otra vez.

pero no era la única en el colegio, están también los chicos de deporte, que dentro de una semana había un campeonato hací que se quedaron a practicar. justo pasaba por el ba;o de chicos, cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

-PERO QUE!!!

-AHHHH!!! saku eres tu?

-ahhh?? karin donde estas???

-ARRIBA!

-nani! que haces ahí colgada!

-espiando

- tonta! deja de andar pataleando que me golpeasteis en al cabeza

-AYYY!! SAKU NO AGUANTO! SE ME CALLO EL BOTE DE BASURA DONDE ME SOSTENIA!

-espera...

Pero antes de que sakura levantara el cubo de basura, karin se soltó y estaba tirada en el piso encima de sakura. Todos los chico de las regaderas salieron corriendo ya que se alarmaron y vi ero a un karin tirada en el piso y a una sakura avergonzada.

-nos espiaban?-dijo incrédulo un chico

-no! ella los espiaba-sakura apunto a la pelirroja

**Fin del Flash Back!**

pero antes que dijiera algo karin le deslizo por la mesa un papel doblado en la mitad. sakura la miro raro, karin solo hizo un gesto para que lo tomara. lo tomo, abrio el papel y sus ojos quedaron desorbitados y se abrieron a mas no poder

-puedo hacer que digas si con eso?-dijo karin sonriendo por la cara de la chica

-cu...cuantos ceros karin!

-vamos sakura yo se que tu quiere, solo necesito que espies y me digas que es lo que tando hace sasuke uchiha mientras no esta con migo.

-bueno para serte sincera esto me parese una aventura...lo pensare

-bien llamame cuando ya lo tengas claro, espero que sea afirmativo tu respuesta

-si...

....................................................................................................................

ya había acabado de terminar la aburrida junta cuando naruto llamo a sasuke por el celular.

-HEY HEY HEY!!! A QUE NO ADIVINAS QUIEN ES!

-IDIOTA NARUTO, TODOS LO CELULARES TIENEN INDENTIFICADOR DE LLAMADAS!

-ahhhh! no lo tomes así baka, solo te llamaba para saber si tu...

-no...no lo tengo

-EHHH DE QUE HABLAS?

-hmp nada!

-DIME BAKA!

-no

-ash no importa...solo vine a llamarte para ver si querías ir a una fiesta en un club, para la despidida de soltero de shikamaru!

-hmp con tal de no estar con ESA

-bien!!!, nos vemos!!!

-hmp

........................................................................................................

''son muchos ceros'' se decía muchas veces sakura mientras acostada miraba el techo de su casa ''no estaría mal ganar dinero y aventura....si por que no? la única aventura que he tenido es llevarme prestado por mas tiempo el vestido de barbie de ino cuando estábamos en primero''

...........................................................................................................

''acepto''

**********************************************************************************

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

RR?

ESTUVO BIEN??

O

MAL??

PROX CAP YA LO TENGO EN MENTE // LES VA A ENCANTAR!!! FANATICAS SASUSAKU!

Y CLARO VA ESTAR MAS LARGO!

Y HABLANDO DEL CHEQUE ACEPTO POR QUE SINO ACEPTABA NO HABRIA HISTORIA NO?? XD!

SALUDOS LAURA!


	3. Entrar en la boca del lobo?

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

=D sig cap perdon el retraso esque en la pag de fanfic es espa;ol tenia la conti del cap y esta no me abria T-T

***********************************************************************************

'son muchos ceros'' se decía muchas veces sakura mientras acostada miraba el techo de su casa ''no estaría mal ganar dinero y aventura....si por que no? la única aventura que he tenido es llevarme prestado por mas tiempo el vestido de barbie de ino cuando estábamos en primero''

.....

''acepto''

CAP 3 Entrar a la boca del lobo?¿

-aaaa! Sasukito-kun al fin haz llegado a casa!-decía karin con falsas lagrimas en los ojos (n/a: será muy buena actriz si es que se opera la cara primero por que así solo conseguirá papeles para moribundos en el mundo de la actuación xD)

-hmp

-¿Dónde haz dormido en estas noches sasukito?-decía entre dientes

-no te interesa

-¿Cómo?, soy tu esposa sasuke-dijo chillando como loca

En este momento sasuke tenia una ganas enormes de matar a karin, pegarle y mandarla a la prisión estaba de mal humor, ¿acaso no lo notaba?, seguro sus lentes tenia mala la graduación...pero no...Sasuke Uchiha JAMAS, PERO POR MAS QUE FUERA, JAMAS...GOLPERIA A UNA MUJER!

-no estoy de buen humor karin, mejor cállate!

-ummm, eso se puede solucionar mi queridísimo sasukito!-dijo en un todo descarado

-hmp no tengo ganas!

-aburrido!, hace tiempo que no me tocas

-y pienso dejarte asi…tengo que salir así que con tu permiso me largo, naruto me espera tenemos trabajo y después nos vamos a otro lugar

-¿a otro lugar?

-hmp…no te interesa- dijo en tono molesto, y así como llego desapareció

-maldito sasuke, pero se que pronto descubriré lo que haces, te lo prometo!

RING RING!!! (Efectos anormales…ejem…especial)

-¿hola?-una voz masculina se oyó

-hola, se encuentra la señorita karin-dijo una hermosa voz

-hmp…eh

-ALOOOO!-chillo una voz (N/A: Karin -.-U)

-hola karin!

-hmp molestas- dijo la voz ronca y colgó

-ummm…el que me contesto debe ser tu marido no karin?¿

-si!-chillo la pelirroja- pero cambiando de tema…lo pensaste?-dijo con un tono de voz seguro

-si, acepto karin

-siiiii!, los sabia sakura, sabia que no me decepcionarías!

-bueno entonces…¿me das la información de tu esposo?

-mejor nos reunimos en el mismo sitio, ¿te parece?

-esta bien-dijo sakura

-reunámonos ahora, por que párese que sasuke va a salir de nuevo en la noche

-bien

*************************************************************************

-ARRGG! Este trafico no puede estar mas lleno

-hmp!

-ya me lo imagino yo con el poder de ser Súper Grande y comiendo me los carro en un plato como si fuera ramen!-decía naruto con un ataque de locura

-hmp…naruto cálmate o te golpeo

-ohh! Señor y..¿por que usted no maneja entonces?-dijo sarcástico

-tu me invitaste idiota

-uurggg! Solo por que se que shikamaru hace buenas fiestas voy- dijo naruto pervertidamente

-hmp…naruto necesitas una esposa

-y quedarme como tu?¿…no gracias!

-tsk!

******************************************************************************

-QUE TRAFICO DIOS MIO!, ya me lo imagino yo con el poder de ser Súper Grande y comiendo me los carro en un plato de cereal!- decía sakura (N/A: algo me suena…mmm algo xD)

-ummm…pero debo admitir que el caro que tiene el amigo de sasuke uchiha es del sueño!-comento sakura mientras bajaba sus lentes oscuro y observando detalladamente el lujoso Ferrari

Hay estaba ella con una garban dina negra igual que sus lentes, ya era de noche, para ser mas precisos las 8:00 PM. Había una gran fila desde hace 30 minutos, Sakura aunque no sabia donde iban ellos, estaba mas que segura que uchiha y su amigo se dirigían al mas exclusivo club de la ciudad, ya que el canal de farándula solo hablaba desde hace días la exclusiva fiesta del famoso comerciante multimillonario shikamaru nara.

-ufff, al fin la fila de carros se han terminado!...ahora el problema es el PARQUEO!-decía sakura abriendo los ojos, todos lo parqueos estaban ocupados!

************************************************************************

-hmp…gracias a Dios ya entramos!

-ahora solo falta encontrar a shikamaru-decía naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-hmp esta frente a ti baka-dijo señalando el uchiha

-AAAAAHHH!! SHIKAMARU!

-hola naruto y sasuke!, la entrada estaba problemática no?¿

-hmp…si

-AHHHH!! Shikamaru que preparaste para entretener, Stripes no?¿-decia naruto con ojos brillosos

-te lo vuelvo a decir naruto, necesitas una esposa

-ajam ajam-decía mientras miraba a shikamaru con los ojitos brillosos sin ni siquiera inmutarse a mirar al uchiha

1...

2...

3...

-AHHHHHHH!! QUE DOLOR!-decia sobandose el area afectada

-no..no contrate Stripes, traje algo mas sofisticado-decía shikamaru tomando su bebida en su mano derecha

-hmp...temari te mataría no?¿

-esa mujer los sabe todo, es problemático!

-AHHH! Yo querría Stripes-decía naruto entre lagrimas

*********************************************************************

-Bienvenida a la fiesta del señor shikamaru nara, me diría su nombre

-emmm…sakura haruno-decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza, le había tomado una hora encontrar un bendito parqueo y estaba cansada…

-ummm…no la encuentro señorita Sakura se percato del enorme error y apunto al azar cualquier nombre de la lista

-¿Señora Petalina Espinilla?

-etto…es que me gusta poner mi segundo nombre y mi segundo apellido en las listas de fiestas para destacarme, entiende?¡-dijo con un tic en el ojo…¿Quién en su sano juicio tenia ese nombre?

-aja y también tiene 50 años no?¿-dijo sarcástico el de seguridad

-LA CIRUJIA!-grito Sakura nerviosa

-dese la vuelta-dijo el gran hombre

-Tsk! El de seguridad le dio un nalgada y después la empujo hacia un lado….

-AHHH!!! Estupido!-grito furiosa sakura y se fue rápidamente de hay lanzando algunas palabrotas, y sin darse cuenta quedo parada en la puerta trasera del club, toco la puerta varias veces…

-Ohhh, preciosa tu debes ser mi sustituta

-ahh?¿-dijo sakura incrédula a ver un afeminado viéndola de arriba a abajo

-Oh querida nos seas tímida, eres preciosa y tienes un cuerpo de diosa!

Rápidamente el afeminado agarro la mano de Sakura y la jalo hacia dentro, ella todavía no se creía lo fácil que había entrado…

Estábamos tan preocupados ya que Natalia había enfermado y bueno ya conoces el cuento julia le pego gripa a Mary y esta que estaba en la misma sala que tifany y rubí hizo que Natalia quedara enferma…pero tu querida eres perfecta, serás la modelo principal del show…

-mjm-dijo sakura un poco confundida

-bien hay esta tu sexy ropa interior Pontela que en 5 minutos salimos OK nena dijo mientras daba palmaditas y sonreía

-QUE! ESTO ES LO QUE TENGO QUE PONER!!!

.

.

.

-amore te dejo a la nueva modelo péinala y dile que se ponga estas alas quedara perfecta!

-Si Pier-decía una mujer mayor muy elegante con cosméticos en las manos

En eso salio Sakura con un sexy conjunto de ropa interior blanca ha caso se había vuelto loca!, como podía desfilar!, no sabia y lo peor de todo es que estaba en ropa intima!

-bueno Sakura ve los pro... entrantes y si desfilas talvez entre esa multitud podrás localizar a sasuke y Haci seria mejor no?¿ jajaja-reía nerviosamente

-OH cariño te ves hermosa, pero te veras mejor con maquillaje no crees preciosa?¿

-ahh ¿quien es usted?

-ohh que descortés soy, me llamo lady y soy la que maquilla a las modelos, así que siéntate cariño que cuando terminas te veras como princesa

-ummm, esta bien- dijo sakura encogiéndose los hombros, ni modo ya estaba en la boca del lobo

******************************************************************

-contrantastes modelos?-decía naruto incrédulo

-si, hermosas modelos

-hmp y..¿eso temari lo acepta?-decía sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante

-no se pero por lo menos no son Stripes o si?¿..QUE PROBLEMÁTICO-decía shikamaru pasado de copas

-Ya comenzó!!!!-dijo naruto

Shikamaru y naruto miraban a las modelos pervertidamente y con mente sucia, mientras que sasuke ni cambiaba de rostro…

-hmp aburrido!-dijo el pelinegro

Pero de un momento a otro se le deformo el rostro y sus ojos brillaron igual que naruto y shikamaru

-ES HERMOSA!-gritaron los 3 en unísono

-naruto naruto!! La andas hip viendo- decía shikamaru pasado de copas

-es pelirosa!- decía naruto con los ojos abiertos

-es perfectamente y deliciosamente bella-dijo el pelinegro

Esas palabras hicieron que shikamaru y naruto se giraban bruscamente, conocían al uchiha y el nunca…nunca!! decía esas cosas, ella era especial

-AHHH! Sasuke esta enamoradito!-dijo naruto a carcajadas

-jajajaja hip

-¿hmp que es eso?

-ehhh sasuke ¿nunca te has enamorado?

-no…nunca

-y…hip ¿acaso no estas casado? Pues hip se supone que cuando te casa hip estas enamorado…¿no?-decia shikamaru borracho

-Hmp!- la cara de sasuke cambio por una molesta

-shikamaru ni le preguntes eso porque sasuke odia a su esposa-dijo naruto con un sonrisa socarrona

-ahhh ¿si?

-hmp-sasuke aun molesto por lo que hablaban

-si, yo te diré de cómo la bruja de su esposa tiene la "suerte" de estar todavía casada con el…-dijo naruto

Shikamaru solo se sentó para escuchar atentamente a naruto mientra que sasuke pedía otra copa no querría oír como su vida se destruyo por la culpa de su padre…

_Flash back_

Sasuke entraba a la oficina de su padre la empresa Uchiha una de las mas famosas en el mundo. Por una extraña razón al entrar a la oficina se encontró a su padre sentado con las manos en la cabeza en forma pensativa y orochimaru sonriendo en forma maliciosa igual que su hija karin. El conocía a karin, ya la había visto antes, y aunque tuviera buen cuerpo no le agradaba esa chica se miraba como una persona con malos pensamientos y actitudes, simplemente una mocosa malcriada.

-¿para que me has llamado padre? Y si pudieras me dirías ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?-dijo apuntando a orochimaru y a karin

-bueno…sasuke yo y orochimaru pensamos que…

-deberías casarte con mi hija karin -escupio la serpiente de orochimaru

-QUEEE?

-sasuke ella es la hija de mi mejor amigo, creo que seria una buena esposa ya que tiene su futuro decidido

-¿ser ramera?-dijo sasuke incrédulo

-SASUKE UCHIHA! Como se te ocurre decir eso

-hmp…¿Qué pasara si no acepto?

-no te quedaras con la empresa uchiha

-¿como? Tu me lo prometiste, acaso este te embrujo

-sasuke deja de decir estupideces, orochimaru es como mi hermano y si no te casas con esta bella jovencita no se con quien te casaras!-grito molesto fugaku-piénsalo, pasa la tarde con ella y si te gusta mejor-dijo mas calmado

-hmp

-ve karin mi hijo pasara la tarde con tigo-dijo fulminando con la mirada a sasuke

-si fugaku-sama- dijo karin con una voz inofensiva y una cara de perrito (N/A: perra a quien engañas?¿)

-¿no es dulce?-comento fugaku sonriéndole a orochimaru

Sasuke tiro la puerta dejando a karin con la puerta en la nariz

-mierda sasuke podrás tirarme la puerta en la cara para que no te pueda seguir pero no te salvaras, veras que te casaras con migo, eso no lo dudo-susurro karin con una sonrisa en sus podridos labios (N/A: ejem no me aguante)

_fin flash back_

-no me lo creo hip, ¿eso es cierto hip…sasuke?

-hmp

-lo mas gracioso de todo es que se cegó tanto ya que querría esa empresa y al final tuvo que casarse con la antipática de karin, ahora a el no le importa la empresa con tal de estar lejos de ella-sonrío naruto

-Y sasuke hip , ¿acaso hip no sabes que existen los divorcios?-pregunto incrédulo shikamaru desviando la mirada hacia el uchiha

Tanto naruto como sasuke se pusieron serios y hubo un silencio incomodo por un largo tiempo, naruto ya no podia mas tenia que decirlo (N/A: lengua floja xD)

-sasuke no puede ya que...

****************************************

-arrggg! que fastidio desfile casi desnuda y no vi al uchiha...bueno la verdad solo un águila lo encontraría es que ese lugar es grandísimo!, bueno mira lo positivo tienes un conjunto de ropa intima gratis para insinuarle al sofá ya que no tienes ni novio y un cheque jajajaj-dijo sakura a lo bajo (N/A: xD pobre sakura)

-ummm ¿sakura ya te vas?

-si "pier"-dijo sakura con una de sus sonrisas

-ammm y yo que pensaba que te quedarías en la fiesta-dijo pier con pose sexy

-nani, ¿me puedo quedar?

-claro nena, nos seas agua fiestas veras que bien la pasaras-dijo pier con malicia y sonrisa de gay (N/A: XD)

-ohhh que bien-sonrío sakura, así podrá buscar al tal uchiha y ver que hace cuando karin no esta, tomarle fotos con una amante...no se...y así termino mi trabajo jaja...que fácil! -pensó sakura

*******************************************************

-sasuke no puede ya que...

-hace una semana karin me dijo que estaba embarazada y yo nunca dejaría a mi hijo sin padre...

-vaya! hip que mala suerte sasuke...-dijo shikamaru

-hmp y ahora llevo una semana sin dormir en mi casa, la verdad quiero despejar la mente

-ummm......ya veo hip , pero si quieres hip despegar la mente por que no vas hip a pasear con la dulzura que esta caminando por allá-señalo shikamaru a una pelirosa y enseguida tiro a sasuke cerca de ella

******************************** *****************************

Sakura buscaba con la mirada a ver si encontraba al tal uchiha, hasta que sintió un golpe en la espalda giro y se topo con la mirada oscura de un pelinegro…

-¿sasuke uchiha?

-¿me conoces?

-l_a cague_-pensó sakura

-claro!...¿ quien no hmp?…-sakura eres un genio (N/A: xD)

-pues la gente conoce a mi padre, pero yo nunca he salido ante las cámaras es molesto y mi padre no ha revelado ni mi existencia-dijo sasuke incredulo

-…_la doble cagu_e-pensó sakura nerviosa

..........

*****************************************************************

*_* grax por leer xD que triste que nadie sepa de sasuke, ese fugaku no quiere decir que tienes hijos xD

Prox capi accion xD y mucha

karin embarazada?¿ creen que es mentira de la karin o verdad?¿ jojojoj solo yo se xD

............................

xD no me convecio pero ni modo lo hice rapido!

**y recuerden no necesitan estar registrados para poner Review T-T hagan caridad xD por un review haras que una persona sonria xD!**


End file.
